Restart
by Adrian Ivashkov111
Summary: takes place after the battle in shadow kissed. Dimitri and Rose go on an assignment that will see if Rose is capable of living among humans while guarding a moroi.


**Disclaimer: i do no own anything in vampire academy**

It has been two months since the strigoi attack.

It has also been two months since Dimitri and I gave into our love for each other. That night was the best and worst of my life. The best because, well you know why. And the worst was the attack we lost many students and teachers.

"Everyone knows about us" I was thinking, walking down a corridor Dimitri and I hand in hand. Man I needed to chill out because I was always forgetting the Dimitri and I had told everyone at one of the Guardian and novice meetings of course Alberta, Stan (only because he walking in on us once in practice kissing), Lissa, Christian and Adrian knew. When we told them I was expecting people to disapprove but they all started clapping thinking it was time that two dhampire's could have relationships without being looked down on but personally I think they were just scared because they all know Dimitri and I are the most badass guardians there.

Dimitri had a car waiting for us we were doing a project we go to a human school and I attend and he teaches. He will be the new P.E teacher and I am very excited this will be the last thing I have to do before I graduate in two months. We will be at this school for a month and a half.

"Hey Dimitri You should let me Drive" I said giving him my wicked man eater smile

"No way Roza I would like to make it there alive thank you" he said while smirking

"Oh come on you know i wouldn't be that bad"

"Answer is still no" I crossed my arms and pouted for a while.

The drive there was only an hour so we could come back to saint Vlads on the weekend to see our friends. The drive was great we were talking and laughing when we got there I was in the best mood I have been in for a long time. When I saw our house I was in an even better mood it was beautiful it was huge and it reminded me of the academy it looked like it was built in the Victorian era but it also has a modern feel to it. We went inside I had six suitcases and a few boxes of things to put in my room. Liss and I got permission to go off school grounds to go shopping, with guardians of course.

When I got in my room it was amazing it reminded me of the rooms at the ski lodge it had a king sized bed French doors i put my stuff down on the floor and went to look outside and there was a beautiful view you could see everywhere I was looking out and then I felt warm arms go around my waist

"Hey Comrade" I smiled looking back at him

"Hello my Beautiful Roza"

We were standing there for a while in a comfortable silence and I started looking around and what I found amazed me

"OMG A HOT TUB this is amazing" I said while jumping up and down

"Well i have a feeling your best friend who happens to be the last Dragomir Princess might have something to do with that"

"Yeah she probably does"

After that we went inside and decide to go to bed Dimitri and I decided to share a room so we started putting our stuff away

"Well it's a good thing we have a walk in closet" i said. Dimitri put his clothes on one side and mine on the other after we were done we got changed and went to bed we would finish the rest tomorrow after school.

The next morning I woke up to dark brown eyes staring at me. I laughed

"Good morning comrade"

"Morning Roza"

Then he groaned

"We have to get up to get ready for school"

"How about we don't go" I cleverly suggested

He shook his head a laughed

"What are they going to say when the new teacher doesn't show up on his first day hmmm?"

"Uhhhhg fine I will get up but I'm not going to be happy about it"

He laughed "only you"

Then he got up and left the room going to have a shower and left the one in here for me, so I got up and headed into the shower. When I was done I went into the closet to find something to were I chose a blood red silk shirt the clung to me in all the right places and I found my favourite pair of black skinny jeans and my black open toe stilettos with a black leather Moto half jacket. I wore my hair in lose curls down to just above my belly button and I wore Smokey eye makeup and for perfume I wore Dot by Marc Jacobs.

I couldn't stop thinking about the first day of school I was actually excited I loved watching human boys drool over me not in the conceited "I'm so hot" kind of way more "you guys entertain me when you make a fool out of yourself" kind of way. Once I made a boy feint it was so funny. I went out to go get something to eat out of the kitchen as I walked in I was so happy there were donuts. I grabbed 2 and a cup of juice and sat at the table smiling my head off I was so going to like it here. Then Dimitri came in

"I knew it wouldn't take you long to find those"

Wow he was looking good today he was wearing dark grey skinny jeans with a navy blue button up shirt and a leather jacket, not a duster wow that surprised me. When we were ready to go we went out to the garage

"The academy got you something"

Then he covered my eyes and was leading me somewhere and when he took off the blind fold i saw a black Ferrari F430 and a black Lamborghini Aventador Coupe

"Pick one"

I picked the Lamborghini.

"Good" he smiled "I wanted the Ferrari". After that i ran and got in and pressed the button that opens the garage door Dimitri hoped in my car, I gave him a questioning look

"Why bring two when you're going to the same place anyway" after that I backed out of the driveway and Dimitri told me the way to the school and once we got there we got everyone's attention the doors lifted and we got out flipping my hair and giving everyone one of my man eater smiles "man this is fun" I thought to myself as I walked with Dimitri holding me around my waist, we walked in and he asked for my schedule and took me to my first class and we stopped in front of the door everyone could see us and he kissed me

"Do not to get into too much trouble" then left

I walked in flashing my man eater smile and the teacher gave me a look and asked who i am

"Rosemarie Hathaway, call me Rose because if you don't well I might have to kill you" everyone gasped except one guy.

"Yeah right" he said smirking, and then I glared at him the kind of glare that would make a strigoi flinch

"Want to bet" he shook his head. "Good" and I sat down. I think this is math I'm not too sure i wasn't paying attention I was excited that there was P.E next not only did Dimitri teach that class but I get to show all these humans how badass I am. The bell went I got up and a few people talked to me I talked back using my Hathaway charm most were asking me about my clothes and car because almost immediately i notice that most of the people in this school were dressed pretty bad and had bad cars. I was half way to the gym when this bitchy looking girl came up to me.

"I'm going to have your boyfriend by the end of this year "I glared at her for a second and then burst out laughing when I was done she looked scared.

"I don't think so"

then I walked away when I finally got to the gym after being stopped every five second by someone wanting to talk to me I went and got changed into black shorts and put on a green tank top and my pumas and went out to find Dimitri waiting for me in his track pants and grey t-shirt i walked right in front of the girls who threatened to take him away from me and started making out with him he groaned

"Later Roza" then we started having a conversation in Russian so no one would understand everyone around looked dumbstruck I laughed and Dimitri chuckled and said something under his breath that i didn't quite catch.

DPOV

When I left rose at her first class I instantly felt sorry for that teacher. I made my way toward the gym when I got there I went into my office to get changed and came out to see a bunch of teenagers standing talking so I just stood there listening and every thirty seconds they took they would another lap around the track it took them about 5 minutes to calm down and when all the girls notice me there jaws dropped I could just picture my Roza right now saying "catching fly's?" I cleared my throat and started

"You Guys will do five laps around the track and then come in and then we will go in to the weight room and work out"

Everyone groaned and I couldn't help but think of Rose. When we got up to the track I yelled

"I want everyone sprinting the first lap jog the second sprint the third walk the forth and sprint the fifth"

But of Course I will just sprint the whole thing. And amaze everyone with my running. We started and I was sprinting and I was around the track in 50 seconds, I ran my second one over lapping people, then I was onto my third and my time was 2 minutes I finished all my laps before people were done there second I laughed. I waited and it seemed like forever I thought moroi were slow runners it was nothing compared to these humans. So I decided to get into the gym and get stuff ready I went back out to find people just finishing I shook my head by the time this month and a half end these kid were going to be running these laps like nothing.

"Ok let's go in" I shouted.

We went inside and people asked why I was so fast

"My girlfriend and I have trained our whole lives". They all looked at me in respect and they didn't even know my name yet. When we got into the weight room I started going over stretches with them and when we were done.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov and I am from Russia but u will call my guardian Belikov don't ask me why you just do"

After that I showed them exercises I wanted them to do

"Tomorrow we will try to do sparing"

Soon the bell rang it was time for Rose's class and I was excited I loved showing off to the humans.

RPOV

Today in P.E we started with running one human kid came up to me and Dimitri and what he said really surprised me

"I bet i could beat both of you at a race"

I looked at Dimitri in Russian I said

"Wow he's pretty dumb, he couldn't beat me if he ran everyday for the rest of his life" he smiled at me

"I know Roza but let's have some fun"

My face lit up

"Okay" I said with a mischievous look on my face

He stared at me

"Not that way" Dimitri said giving me to "be serious" look

"Awe why not" I pouted he laughed.

Meanwhile the guy looked like he was so confused, and I turned to him

"Sure you're on"

And we walked up to the track and sai go Dimitri and I took the lead right away and now I have to try to beat Dimitri I was starting to get ahead when he picked up the pace a little and we were side by side for the whole thing and at the end we tied, leaving the other guy way behind and he was mad because I don't think this guy usually loses but it was funny.

The rest of P.E class we were in the weight room I was way ahead of everyone else and of course Dimitri knew that so him and I sparred everyone stopped what they were doing and watched I smiled. Dimitri lunged and I blocked it then I kicked him he faltered I took that to my advantage but he was to quick and got out of my way and grabbed me, I use my elbow to his stomach he grunted and I get out of his arms and turned around and punched him and then I threw all my wait against him and he fell then I pinned him and punched him in the chest

"I win"

We got up holding hands and everyone started clapping I smiled and bowed and Dimitri chuckled and walked away. "

"Hey get back here" i yelled at him but he kept walking so I caught up with him he pulled me into his office and pushed me against the wall and started kissing me.

after he was done and I was sitting in his chare spinning around when the bell rang I got up to go get change it was lunch time I went to leave and Dimitri told me to go wait by the door of the gym for him after I got changed.

After I got changed I was waiting for Dimitri when he came out

"Hello Roza"

"Hey there comrade what are we doing for lunch I am starving"

"Of course you are rose"

He led me to my car and I pressed the button that opens the doors

"I'm driving ok" he said, i huffed and handed him my keys and I reluctantly got in the passenger side he close the doors after that and started the car and drove off.

He stopped in front of a restaurant and we got out locked the doors and he threw me the keys and I put them in my pocket. We went in we got a booth and when the waitress came up to us and asked us what we would like to drink I said coke Dimitri said coffee and we sat there the whole time we talked about school and the town when we were done we went back to school after that the whole day just flew by I was waiting for dimitri to get out of the school in my car then I remembered that Adrian gave me one of his credit cards and it was in my pocket so i decided i was going shopping with dimitri once he got here about five seconds later he came and sat in the car

"We are going shopping" and he sighed

"Fine, why do you need to shop you just went with Lissa"

I looked at him and pulled out Adrian's credit card

"Adrian is paying" he looked at it and smiled

"Ok in that case mind if i buy a few things"

"Not at all" I said "Not at all"


End file.
